


The Farmstead, A Shovel, And Cas

by DrakeAnnDisorderly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, No Plot/Plotless, No Reason, No Smut, Vastness of Ohio, no place like home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeAnnDisorderly/pseuds/DrakeAnnDisorderly
Summary: This was a weekly writers-block drabble prompt from the Broken Chapters group chosen by the Wheel of Decides*Farmstead *Shovel *Castiel





	The Farmstead, A Shovel, And Cas

"Why won't it stop itching?" Cas hissed out as he frantically tore at his dress shirt to get it off having somehow lost the ability to put his wings away, as Dean would say, in the last 72 hours. And now where they connected to his vessels back itched so intensely and just out of reach that it was slowly driving him mad.  
  
Stumbling across an overgrown wildflower field somewhere in the vastness of Ohio, wings dragging behind stirring up dozens of grasshoppers along his irregular path, the now former Angel lost his footing and went prone in to the brush.   
  
Rising up only to his knees, Cas took a long deep breath. Eyes closed looking at the sun, without thought he picked broken stems of lavender off his cheek and slowly opened his lids showing the slightest sliver of his still crystal blue eyes, trying to will away the cause of his distress.  
  
Had gravity not taken this moment for him to pause he would have missed spotting the small gray barn just off the crest of land to his North.  
  
With a runners gait he cleared the distance in no time as he spied a broken rusty spade on the ground in front of the large door thinking to himself that it would make the most ideal back scratcher right now when the door swung open wide.


End file.
